


All I Wanted to Hear From You

by Bekita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekita/pseuds/Bekita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut, dirty mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanted to Hear From You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a long time ago, back in 2009. Not beta'ed. English is not my first language so be kind! :)

"Oh God, yeah, Dean," Sam moaned, stroking his cock.

It was another night Sam was alone in a motel room. Dean had gone out to a bar leaving him with his thoughts and secret desires.

For a long time, Sam has been hiding his feelings for his brother, since the night Dean got hurt on a hunt. The wound was right down his belly, really close to his cock; Sam had to take his pants off to clean it. He was so sexually frustrated because he had to spend the night listening to Dean's pleas—caused by his fever—to make the pain go away, calling his name. Sam fought the urge to hold Dean and kiss him, comforting him through the night.

But now he as alone, naked, touching himself, stroking his cock in a fast pace, trying to get the pleasure he always wanted. With one more, "ohh," his climax raged through his system, making him fall asleep soon after.

A little bit later, Dean came back. When he turned the light on, he saw Sam, asleep, naked, with a hard-on, and moaning.

"Sam?" Dean called softly.

"D—Dean," Sam whispered in his sleep, moving his hips.

"Sam, wake up," Dean called again, walking closer.

But Sam didn't even stir. Instead, he started to touch himself. "Touch me, Dean—touch me," Sam mumbled.

Shock.

Was he hearing right? Sam, his little brother, asking him to touch him? Was Sam…?

"Oh God," Dean gasped, covering his mouth. Astonished with his own thoughts, he left the room.

The next morning, Sam woke up and found Dean's bed untouched.

'Weird, Dean is always back by the time I wake up,' he thought. He went shower and by the time he was out the bathroom, Dean was sat on his own bed, hands on his chin, staring at Sam's abandoned mattress.

"Dean? You're okay?" Sam questioned, frowning, holding his towel around the waist.

"What was that last night?" Dean asked coldly.

"Last night? What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean took a deep breath and looked Sam in the eye. "I came back last night and I saw you... you were calling me... asking me to touch you. While you—you touched yourself," he blurted.

"Y—You sa—saw that?" Sam stuttered, feeling the blood run out his body.

"What was it, Sam?"

"Oh God," Sam groaned, sitting on his bed, hiding his face in his hands.

"I never thought you—you could... feel something for me!"

"Dean, I—I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! It happened! When I realized, I—I was already in love with you!"

"But I'm your brother, Sam!" Dean screamed, starting to pace in the room.

"I know, I know, but... I fell in love; what can I do? I didn't want to tell you! You weren't supposed to know!" Sam apologized, eyes following Dean’s moves.

"But I know now!" Dean said raising his arms.

"And what do you want me to do?" Sam asked feeling his eyes burning with unshed tears.

"No, Sam, What do YOU want ME to do?" Dean demanded.

"Love me back," Sam whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"What?" Dean asked, frowning.

Without thinking, Sam kissed Dean hungrily.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Dean exclaimed, trying to break the kiss with no success.

"Just kiss me," Sam mumbled, biting Dean’s lower lip.

That was when Dean noticed that Sam's towel was on the floor, showing his... perfect... body.

'What the hell am I thinking?' Dean asked himself, feeling his body respond at Sam's attempts. And with that, he let himself being kissed. Sam took the hint and pushed his tongue inside Dean's mouth, taking his clothes off, leading him to the nearest bed, and lying down over him. Sam felt Dean getting hard under him and grinded his hips for some kind of friction and relief, and heard Dean hissing.

"Oh, Dean," Sam moaned, breaking the kiss and licking his brother’s neck.

Discarding all his inhibitions, Dean started to suck Sam's neck, biting sometimes and playing with his nipples, making Sam moan louder.

"Fuck me, Dean—Fuck me hard, make me scream your name like I always wanted," Sam pleaded, moaning in Dean's ear.

"What are you doing to me, Sam?" Dean gasped, losing himself in Sam's body.

Sam's hands explored Dean's body, caressing his hair, moaning, calling Dean's name. He pushed Dean's head down and, taking the hint, Dean started to suck Sam's hard cock.

"Oh God, Dean! Yeah—suck me!" Sam whimpered, dissolving himself into incoherent words. Dean didn’t waste time and sucked hungrily, feeling Sam’s thick dick in his mouth and groaning.

"D—Dean if—if you don’t stop I—I’ll come," Sam managed to say, pulling his brother up and kissing him, tasting himself in Dean's mouth. "I want to suck you," he said, laying Dean on the bed and tracing his belly with kisses and licks.

"You feel so good," Dean purred feeling Sam’s mouth. Sam sucked Dean's cock like it was the most precious thing in the world, making his brother moan louder and louder.

Dean's moaning encouraged Sam to suck more enthusiastically, and stroking him with his hand on the base of his cock.

"I want you inside me," Sam whispered, mouthing Dean’s inner thighs.

He trailed kisses up Dean’s chest kissing him again. He took his brother's fingers and sucked them, guiding them to his ass.

"C'mon, Dean," Sam pleaded, moving his hips, feeling the fingers inside.

Dean rolled them around, and laid Sam down and positioned himself between Sam's legs, penetrating his hole. Hearing Sam hiss in pain.

"Sam? Sam, did I hurt you?" Dean asked worried.

"No—Don't stop! Please—Please!" Sam pleaded, moving his hips.

Dean nodded and started to move slowly.

"Harder, harder," Sam panted.

"Sam, are sur—"

Not wanting to listen to any more caution, Sam braced against Dean with his legs and pushed him inside his ass. "Oh God—Dean, you're so big!" Sam groaned.

"You're so tight, Sammy," Dean blurted, moving his hips roughly.

"Faster, please, faster," Sam pleaded once more.

Dean and Sam's moans filled the room. Dean was pure lust hearing his brother orgasming and feeling his nails scratching his back. He arched and filled Sam's ass with his come, moaning out loud. They kept holding each other, trying to catch their breaths, sweat dripping down their faces.

"Why, Dean? Why did you do all this?" Sam couldn’t help asking.

"Dunno, Sam... Suddenly I started to think about your body, the way you kissed me, and then I wanted to hear you moaning and calling my name..." Dean said shaking his head, trying to figure himself out.

"And?"

"And I liked it... very much. I'm pretty sure I'll want to hear this for a long time," Dean said kissing Sam again.


End file.
